Retailers and other merchandise outlets, such as supermarkets, pharmacies, department stores, convenience stores, and the like, use shelving assemblies to display merchandise, such as boxed items, cans, bottles, and other packages. These shelving assemblies typically include a front edge or front edge surface that retains labels or tags that have information pertaining to the merchandise located on a shelf of the shelving assembly. Examples of such shelving assemblies are referred to as gondola shelves. Examples of shelf assemblies, including gondola shelf assemblies, include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,934,645; 5,738,019; and 6,041,720. Gondola shelves or gondola shelf assemblies are often understood to include a base shelf, a plurality of vertical uprights extending from the base shelf, and one or more additional shelves adjustably connected to the vertical uprights. Gondola shelf assemblies may also include a backing extending between two uprights, and additional optional equipment used to secure the shelving assembly to solid structures, such as walls and the like.
Shelf assemblies, including gondola shelf assemblies, often include a C-channel along the front edge of the shelf. The C-channel is structured to hold one or more merchandise information articles, such as labels, tags, and the like, that provide information about the merchandise located on the shelf. These merchandise information articles can be adhesively secured to the front edge of the shelf, including in the C-channel, or may be placed in the C-channel and can be moved along the length of the C-channel. The front edge of the shelf and the C-channel can be understood to be label or tag holders since they can retain one or more labels or tags which have merchandise information. In addition, label or tag holders have been described in patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,924,367; 6,470,613; 6,688,567; 6,935,061; and 6,971,201.
Attempts have been made to influence the sale or purchase of certain or select merchandise by providing enlarged displays, flags, or other signs near the merchandise to increase the visibility or draw a consumer's attention to that merchandise. However, these types of displays can waste merchandise space, can become dislodged from the shelves, and can cause injury to consumers or other people passing by the displays. Thus, there remains a need for new label holders and merchandise display systems including such label holders that reduce one or more problems associated with existing systems.